forbidden love
by fictionloverxx
Summary: this is to do with sydney and adrian :D we all want them to get together, dont we :3
1. Chapter 1

**All right this is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys like it. I am co-writing this with my best friend. Please let us know what you think. **

**We disclaim :)**

I left. So many thoughts are rushing through my head. That didn't happen did it... no it couldn't have. He wouldn't have kissed me, he CANT have kissed me. Oh god! What if the alchemists find out! I'll be sent to re-education. No, no, no. They can't find out... no one can know. I have to get out of here, now.

As I hurried to latte I heard Adrian's door open and close. I quickened my pace. When I got to her my hands were shaking so hard I fumbled and dropped the keys. Shit! I picked them up quickly and was about to unlock her, when his hand came down onto my shoulder. I jumped still not used to_ their_ touch.

"Sydney I am so sorry I didn't mean to ..."

"Don't, just don't. You can't even begin to understand what this may cause" fear filled my eyes.

"Then help me understand" sorrow filling his voice. "Please. I want to help, I'm sorry."

I turned to face him, holding my head high. "You've helped enough." Venom seeping into my tone.

His expression faltered, at my words. It tugged at my heart. He lifted his hand to my face. I stumble back into latte, trapped. His hand drops to his side, sorrow and pain flooded his gorgeous eyes. Then I realise what he was trying to do, when salt water runs down my lips. I turn quickly trying to hide the pain I was feeling.

"I'm so, so sorry sage... I lost control, you're amazing and you're the only person who's ever believed in me. Believed I was worth something." Hurt dominated his voice. I wanted to comfort him. To tell him how I feel. How much he means to me.

"But no matter how much it may hurt me, I will leave you alone, if that's what you want?"

"Yes, that's what I want." The tears came more quickly now. My chest hurt and my breathing speed up. Why did this hurt so much? He wasn't my boyfriend.

I can feel it as Adrian's presence disappears. I get in my car and drive. Try and escape these feelings.

**So how was it good? Bad? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know we will try and update weekly enjoy. **

I pushed down harder on the pedal. Trying to escape the grief that was trying to drag me down and swallow me. Once I felt far enough away I pulled over, resting my head on the steering wheel. Oh how I wish that hadn't happened. Well that's not true. I really wish that my life wasn't so complicated and he was just a normal guy, or I was a normal girl. This wasn't like me, how'd I lose control so completely?

"Stupid, stupid, why..." great now I was talking to myself. I guess its not like I could confide in anyone...

I stay there for what feels like a century. Tears disrupting me from driving back to the campus. Sobs racked my chest. What if they found out? I was so screwed, and Adrian... he was the only person who understood me, to see past my outer shell, my one true friend. God what was I thinking! I can't have these thoughts; he is an abomination, unnatural. But then why did it feel so right to be with him. Being in his arms, in his car and laughing with him. He makes me happier than I've ever been. But I'd forgotten what he was and what I was, it could never work.

"I will stop feeling for him, for all of them" my whispered promise heard by no one but latte.

Taking a few deep breathes I steadied myself before wiping the remaining tears and returning to the school. The drive was silent. I didn't allow my mind to wonder from the road ahead of me.

I walked into my room to find Jill sitting there looking extremely sad and... Angry? What had caused this, was it Angeline and Eddie? Then it dawned on me. She knew, the bond! How could I be so stupid, strong feelings caused her to see and feel what Adrian does. This was not going to go down well.

"uh..ummm... hi Jill.." nerves making my voice quake.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" she jumped up from where she was perched. Shocked by her sudden outburst, I stumbled back.

"I didn't do anything! And keep your voice down, you should be in bed" I said trying to be the rational person they thought I was.

"DONT... give me that.. That bullshit! You kissed him, and then left after being horrible to him!" her voice was rushed and filled with the pain she felt both from Adrian and her own.

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me... he shouldn't have.. I.. I didn't want him to.." tears brimmed my eyes as my heart broke a little more as the lie passed my lips. Jill was about to make a retort when I interrupted

"Just go, I want to be alone" she left slamming the door in her wake. Holding back the tears, I changed and climbed into bed. Only then letting them explode out.

_Run. It's all I can do. Run. Through the winding halls, lights flicker above me. Everything is white, clean and neat like the Alchemists. _

"_Sydney" I hear my name, no not hear, feel. It's like the eerily white walls are whispering it. It gets louder the further I run the louder they talk. I can't escape them. I keep running until I can run no further. A dead end. Shit! The walls surrounding me ripple, creeping forward, whispering.._

"_come to us" over and over. Louder and louder, beckoning me forward. I try to go back the way I'd came only to find it sealed off. I'm trapped, surrounded by these magic walls. My skin crawls, then a cold decayed hand reaches through the water like walls and clamp down on my wrist. I scream. Try and wriggle free only to have more dead hands grab hold of me. I scream until I can no longer, only a distorted whimpering leave my mouth._

_The decayed arms drag me closer to the wavering walls. I go limp, still struggling to get free. It is hopeless. I am pulled through the watery walls and am plunged into darkness. _

_I don't know how long I stayed in the dark abyss. One minute, two days, a year? But now as I open my heavy eyes I am blinded by an angelic light. As my sight returns I see that I am restrained to a wooden chair. Surrounding me are my superiors, my father, mother even my sisters are here in this court room. Eddie, Angeline, Jill and Keith are also here. But no Adrian. I am saddened by that. Why is everyone here but not him? I have no time to dwell on that thought as my Alchemist brethren speak._

"_Miss Sydney Sage you are here by convicted of the highest crime known to the Alchemists. Falling in love with the unnatural creature of the night, Adrian."_

_Everyone was yelling all around me. Their words cutting me like daggers. _

"_re-education" "disowned" "disappointment" "failure" "re-education" "disgusting" "soulless" "re-education" "alone"" isolation" " torture" "disowned" RE-EDUCATION"_

_I feel as though my head will explode. Then everything goes black._

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are sorry for not updating for a while. We will try and update faster. Thanks for the reviews now on to chapter 3**

One hour earlier: Adrian POV

I closed the door behind me, listening to the sound of her car driving off. Fading into the distance. I let out the breath I had been holding. Wow, I really messed up this time. It's like the Rose mess all over. Except she's not in love with some ass, she's bound by an authority she can't disobey. I shouldn't have done that... Why the fuck did I have to do that? Now I'll never get to see her again. The only person to have faith in me in a long time, gone. Forever. I need to keep busy, everything's starting to crash down. I can feel the spirit ready to explode. I decide to paint, to express what I feel. I grab the canvas and start, mindlessly. An image starts to become prominent. It's looking like her tattoo. That god damn tattoo! Why! Why! Why! This isn't fair; I snap, throwing the paint at the canvas until it's indistinguishable. My breathings heavy, I can feel my heart pounding like it can't handle the pain it feels. I throw anything I can get my hands on, trying to get some of it out. I collapse to the ground, exhausted.

Then the phone rings. I ignore it. It rings again and again until it finally goes to voice mail and a voice I was not expecting to hear blasts through the receiver.

"Adrian! Answer the god dam phone before I come down there and kill you!" Rose voice bleared through.

"Adrian it's about Sydney now answers the fucking phone!" At the sound of her name I immediately leapt to the phone.

"What about Sydney?" I practically scream.

"The alchemists informed Lissa that they are replacing Sydney because she has become 'corrupt' or something." Rose explains half panicked.

"Replacing her?! What do they mean 'corrupt'? She hasn't done ANYTHING! What do they know!? How do they know!? Was it Dimitri? Did he say something to make them think that?!"

"How dare you accuse him! He would never do that!" she says anger filling her voice.

"Why because he's soooo perfect" I yelled back rolling my eyes.

"How dare you! He's here trying to help! His helping keep them from coming for her right now!" Guilt flooded me.

"I...I'm sorry I just..." my voice trails off.

"It's fine. Now we're getting off track. You need to get her out of there. Dimitri can only hold them off for so long. Get everything that you will need and leave. I'll sort everything out and call you later." With that she hung up. I stand there for what feels like a century before I start to truly understand what Rose said. They're coming to get Sage. My Sage. I need to get her out of Palm Springs and fast.

I try calling her. Nothing. She must be ignoring me, or asleep. What time is it? I check the clock hanging on the wall. 12:30. Shit, she must be sleeping. I could try and contact her through her dreams, but last time I dream walked she freaked. I just need to tell her that they are coming for her, it won't take long.

I try and relax on my couch, only allowing my mind to think of Sage. Her soft blond hair, the way her eyes shine when the sunlight hits them, her petite figure and her lily tattoo. The one thing that binds her to the alchemists.

I can feel the spirit start to consume me as I drift into her dreams.

XXXX

As I enter her mind I hear a soul crushing scream piece my ears. My hands instantly reach up to cover my ears. I turn around taking in my surroundings. Emerald green grass surrounds me with a few odd purple flowers. And under a magnificent oak tree is Sage, curled into a ball, her arms covering her head. The only sound coming from her is the high pitched scream.

I run to her. Is this my fault? Is Sydney scared because of the spirit dream? I have to calm her down. I grab a hold of her arms and pull them free from her gorgeous face.

Sydney P.O.V

"Sydney! Sydney! It's me. Please calm down." I hear a distance voice call to me over a loud screaming that I think is coming from me. My heart is racing at a dangerously high speed. I try to calm myself. I close my mouth to stop myself from screaming, but my breathing comes out in short shallow gasps.

"Sage! Open your eyes. Look at me" that oh so familiar voice tells me. I slowly pry my heavy eyelids open and gaze into his beautiful emerald eyes. Adrian crushed me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. His comforting warmth spread throughout me.

My body began shaking uncontrollably, my breathing becoming shaky. He rocked me back and forth whispering comforting words into my ear. I looked up at him, my eyes slightly blurring. His soft hand brushes a stray tear that I did not know escaped me, away.

"I shouldn't be dreaming of you. I can't." I say moving away from his warmth. He seems saddened by my absence but doesn't pull me back.

"Sydney, you're not dreaming. Well you technically are but I brought you here. And when I realised that you were screaming... I well... yeah. Are you alright?" he says empathy coating his words. I wrap my arms across my stomach, realising that I'm only wearing the tank top and shorts I wore to bed.

"Yeah I'm fine now. It was just a bad dream" I look back up at him,

"Thanks."

"What was it about?" Adrian, he always has to dig deeper. I sigh.

"It was nothing. I don't want to talk about. Why did you come into my dreams?" It was now his turn to sigh.

"The Alchemists. They're coming for you"


	4. Chapter 4

**We are soooo sorry for the very late update, homework and school. We will try and be better but no promises.**

**Chapter 4**

My heart leapt into my throat. No. No. NO! Why? I did everything they expected of me, but... No. The kiss. They somehow found out about my kiss with Adrian. It's entirely my fault. I should never have allowed my emotions to escape. If only I never kissed Adrian.

I feel a comforting touch on my shoulder. I unconsciously shuddered at the contact.

"Sage, it's not your fault. I forced you to kiss me."

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask blushing lightly at my incompetence. He smirks at me. My blush deepens.

"Yeah you did. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I couldn't hold back my feelings any more. I didn't know it would end up like this." He says, the smirk slipping away. I feel guilty for him. It was my stupidity that got me into this mess. Not his.

"Adrian, it was my fault and mine alone." His hand brushes away the salty tear that slides down my cheek and pulls me onto his lap. I don't object. Why bother trying to keep my feelings hidden any longer. I'm now destined for the re-education centre. There is no hope for me now.

Adrian hugs me tightly. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his steady heart beat. Tears still streamy down my face.

"I won't let them take you Sage." He says, trying to reassure me. It doesn't work.

"There is nothing that you can do. I guess that dream is about to become real. No one can save me." I begin to laugh hysterically, only now realising what I just said. I, Sydney Sage, am contradicting everything that I was bought up to believe.

"Breathe sage! Calm down please, we have a plan..."

"We? Who's we?!" I ask calming down from my hysteria.

"Rose called; she's the one who told me, she's going to call back when we're on the road..."

"On the road? What?" I asked dumfounded looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm getting you out of here, somewhere safe." He says. But I am still not convinced. No one has escaped the alchemists. No one... But Marcus Finch.

"They will find me no matter where I am, they are always there, watching and waiting. I can't escape my fate Adrian." I say my voice just above a whisper. Fear creeps through me as the dream comes forth in my mind. I can hear my breath quicken, but can do nothing about it.

**Adrian POV**

I hold her tightly to me as her breathing becomes out of control. My shirts now covered in her fearful tears. I need to help her, to save her.

"Sage, I need you calm down and listen to me. Ok?"

"I'M TRYING!"

"Sage, please, calm down I'm trying to help if you'll just let me"

"How... How could you possibly take on the alchemists? Why? I'm certainly not worth it..."

"To me you are, and we'll have the help of Lissa and Rose. Now listen... I need you to wake up.. Pack your bags and met me outside in 10 minutes I'm coming to get you."

"I can't leave the campus at this hour... what about Jill? Eddie? Angeline..?"

"Screw the rules! Get your cute little ass out the front in 10, with your bags. No arguments!"

"...I...umm ok..."I bet she had the cutest blush.

"Wake up now!" I feel bad for being harsh with her but she just won't listen to me. I have to keep her safe, I have to. I feel her fading out of the spirit dream and once I'm sure she's awake I snap back to reality. I had packed before I went into the spirit dream so I was able to grab my bag and be straight out the door heading for the school.

**Sydney POV**

I jerk awake. My beds drenched with sweat from my nightmare. A draft wisps through my room making me shiver as it pierces through my shirt. I clutch my blanket up under my chin. Adrian will be here soon to take me away. Away from everything I believe in. I need to pack.

I tumble out of bed and stagger to the mirror. Oh god! My hairs an utter mess! Adrian cannot see me like this. I comb through my wild hair and place my usual makeup on. Then I tear off my pyjamas then quickly slip into my most casual clothes, Black jeans with a simple blouse. I check my phone for the time to realise I only have enough time to pack a few things. Luckily all my things are packed perfectly so it's easy to find what I need. I grab a couple sets of clothes and shove them in a bag before grabbing my tooth brush and a few other toiletries. Ok I think that's everything. I edge my door open carefully. There isn't anybody out there that I can see. I wonder down the hall to the stairs and go down them as quickly and as silently as I can. Once I reach the bottom I peak around looking for the night guard, it seems to be all clear. I creep out hyper aware that I'm about to ditch my duties and all hope of seeing my family again because if I do, my dad will turn me in and that'll be it. They'd treat me like Keith or possibly worse... before I could chicken out I launch myself out of the dorm and run to where I was going to meet Adrian.

**Adrian POV**

As I pull up I see Sydney running to the car, my heart beat picks up at the sight of her. Damn, why did I have to fall for her? I've made her lose everything she's worked so hard for. As she gets closer I lean over and open the passenger door for her. She sits down and shuts the door. We drive off, leaving everything we know behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sydney P.O.V**

Adrian flawed it and we were off, now it all started to set in. Oh god, I'm running from the people who practically raised me, who taught me everything I believe in. I start to shake and take short breaths, great yet another panic attack. Adrian notices and puts a comforting hand on my leg, it helps a little. Eventually when I am calm enough I ask where we were going...

"We're going to a secret Moroi location that only the queen and a few royals know about"

"Oh, is that going to be ok?" I didn't want to intrude or have someone tell them where I am.

"Yes, don't worry you'll be safe there, but it'll only be good for a few days. Otherwise we'll be putting too much pressure on Lissa to lie to the Alchemists."

"Why is the queen helping me?" Adrian quickly glances at me before looking back to the road. His thumb makes small soft circles on my leg, making butterflies appear in my stomach.

"Because of everything that you have done for Jill, for everyone." I smile softly.

We ride in silence only making light conversation, until the sun begins to set. Adrian parks the car in a cheap motel.

"We're going to stay here for the night" Adrian said as he climbed out of the car and grabbed the bags. I followed quickly scrambling along and trying to keep my hands from shaking. I tried to distract myself as Adrian spoke to the clerk. I began to wonder what they thought of us, an attractive young man booking a room for himself and a girl. Adrian paid the clerk and we walk to our room. The walls are a horrible cream colour; a few paintings hang on them. The kitchen and living room is joined together, one small room contained the bathroom while the other held a plain double bed.

Adrian places our bags in the bedroom then looks at me, his emerald green eyes stare into mine. "Sage you look tired, take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch. I'll wake you up when we're going to leave." He smiles at me as I nod. He turns around; I reach for his hand and lightly touch it. He turns back to me.

"Thank you" I whisper and reach up on my tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek. A blush burns my cheeks. Adrian stares at me intently before a smile creeps up his face and he brushes his hand against his cheek, cradling it. Doubt flashes through his eyes, he turns away and go's and gets a blanket before settling on the couch. I stood there silently and stared. I shake my head to release me from my trance and go into the bedroom closing the door slightly. I climb into the lumpy bed, sleep soon consumes me.

**Adrian P.O.V**

I lay there staring at the ceiling, so much had happened in such a short time. The kiss, what was that about? Why would she kiss me? I touched my cheek still feeling the tingles. Is she starting to share my feelings? No she couldn't be, she's too good for me. I look over at the slightly agape door, what would happen if I went in and joined her, I just wanted to be close and hold her in my arms. Then I hear an ear piercing scream coming from behind the door. I jump up at lightning speed and run into the bedroom.

"What? What happened?" my breath's rushed, and then I realise she's asleep. I shake her shoulders and I notice tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Sage wake up, please! Sage..." I shake her again and she bolts straight up almost hitting me. Her breaths come out short and irregular. I pull her against my chest and rub small circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"Are you alright?" I whisper to her.

She struggles to get enough oxygen into her lungs to reply "I...I'm...scared...what...going to... happen to me?" she said between shaky breaths.

"Nothing is going to happen to you; I won't let them take you away from me." I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head. It didn't take long before her breaths even out and her eyelids begin to droop. I lie her down and go to leave; she catches my arm and tugs me back.

"Please... stay with me?" she whispers looking up at me with pleading eyes. I nod and slide into the bed with her. Sydney snuggles closer to me as I rap my arms around her waist. She puts her head on my chest and I let out a sigh. I had to keep my emotions in control, last time a fell for a girl I got crushed.

**Sydney POV**

I wake up; it takes me a minute to get my bearings. When I was less dazed I notice Adrian's arms around me, one of his hands rested on my boob. I took a startled breath and jumped out of bed and run into the bathroom locking the door behind me. Memories from last night flood my brain, nightmare, Adrian, hug, obis of sleep. I slump against the door. I have to get my head together. I have to get out of this mess before I can even consider being with Adrian and yet nothing felt better than being in his arms.

"Sydney you ok?" His silky voice pierces through the door. I hide my head in my hands trying to shake my insane thoughts of me and him.

"Y...Yeah I'm fine." Once I have my mind back in control I open the door.

"We need to get going." Adrian says grim faced, whether it was from stress or feeling rejected I couldn't tell. I just nod silently and pick up my things and wait near the door.

Adrian hands me the keys, "You go to the car, I'm just going to give the key back."

I walk over to the car and open the boot. I throw my bag in the back and go around to the passenger side door when I notice something, or possibly someone...


End file.
